A Century Later
by Chaos Supernova
Summary: A century later, Jade Mountain Academy is still running. But still running doesn't mean it's running smoothly. Students are fighting, crush drama, dragonets are DYING! Will the remaining students band together, put their feeling aside, and catch the killer? Or will they end up dead on the floor in a pool of blood? Rated T for death! Yay!
1. Sunset and Sunrise

A Century Later

Chapter One

 **Hi! So, I'm Nova'sGirl, and I'm relatively new to the WOF fandom. I've always been a fan of the books, but this is the first time I've actually really written a fanfiction for it. Well...I deleted one, but that doesn't count... Anyways, this is a SYOC (Send Your Original Character) story, which means you send in an OC form, and I use your OC as a character in the story. Since this is the first chapter, and I obviously don't have any reader OCs yet, I'll use mine, which are going to be characters anyway. So, to set the scene, this story takes place a while after the dragonets and prophecy and whatnot. Basically, Moonwatcher's vision of Jade Mountain Academy's future. I'll give you a quick overview of the winglets: (And yes, the names have changed over the years)**

 **Jade Winglet (Main Characters) :**

 **Sunset, a male 7 year-old Nightwing, clawmate group one**

 **(open spot, Rainwing, clawmate group one)**

 **(open spot, Icewing, clawmate group two)**

 **(open spot, Mudwing, clawmate group two)**

 **(open spot, Seawing, clawmate group three)**

 **(open spot, Skywing, clawmate group three)**

 **(open spot, Sandwing, clawmate group three)**

 **The clawmates are subject to change.**

 **Peridot Winglet (Main/Secondary Characters)**

 **Sunrise, a female 7 year-old Nightwing, clawmate group four**

 **(open spot, Rainwing, clawmate group four)**

 **(open spot, Icewing, clawmate group five)**

 **(open spot, Mudwing, clawmate group five)**

 **(open spot, Seawing, clawmate group six)**

 **(open spot, Skywing, clawmate group six)**

 **(open spot, Sandwing, clawmate group six)**

 **The clawmates are subject to change.**

 **Emerald Winglet**

 **Topaz Winglet**

 **Sapphire Winglet**

 **We also have the teachers, whom I'll list here:**

 **Chill, a female 20 year-old Icewing**

 **(open spot)**

 **(open spot)**

 **I hope I didn't bore you with this inanely long author's note, and please keep reading!**

Sunset groaned as he heard his adoptive sister, Gecko, screaming in his ear.

"SUNSET! SUNSET! WAKE UP!"

Sunset didn't _want_ to wake up. He wanted to stay snuggled deep into his hammock forever. Sadly, with Gecko, that was never the case.

"Sunset? ARE YOU ALIVE?" Gecko then began to violently shake him.

Sunset groaned even louder. "Yes, YES, I'm awake. But there is such a thing as when someone wants to _sleep in_ , you know."

Gecko fidgeted. "Yeah, I know, but...Mom wants to tell you something...she asked me to wake you up..."

 _Mom_ was Tree Frog, Sunset's adoptive mother. Sunset had been abandoned as a dragonet, and...no. Sunset shook his head. He didn't want to dwell on those memories.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." He attempted to get out of the hammock, but instead fell on the floor. "Ouch."

Gecko giggled. She then took Sunset's talons and dragged him out of his room, dragging across him room out the opening of the room. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!"

"Oh, shut up."

Sunset sighed.

"MOM! I've got him!" Gecko announced cheerfully, oblivious of Sunset's grunts of pain.

"Gecko, what have I told you about using force on your brother?" Tree Frog said with a smile. She held out a talon to help Sunset up. He accepted.

"Thanks, Tree Frog. What did you want to tell me?"

Sunset sensed waves of nervousness coming from Tree Frog. Whatever she wanted to tell him, it couldn't be good. "Well...you've heard of Jade Mountain Academy, right?"

"Yeah...what about it?"

"It's the start of a new term there. And I think it would be a good idea to send you and Gecko there."

Sunset contemplated the idea. It wouldn't be so bad, right? He'd have his adoptive sister (he refused to call her his real sister) with him, and he'd get to meet new people. Besides, if he freaked out, his mom might burst an artery from nervousness.

"Yeah, I agree. When do we start?"

Tree Frog let out a deep breath. "Today. This afternoon. You guys can fly yourselves. It's not a long flight." Jade Mountain Academy was right next to the Rain Kingdom. Slash Night Kingdom. Even a hundred years after the contract, things _still_ weren't worked out.

"Okay. What about Sunrise?"

Sunrise was Sunset's favorite person in the world. She was his twin. When they were abandoned in the rainforest, they were together. That was most likely how they survived that long year.

"She's still out chatting with Bengal. I'll send Gecko to get her," Tree Frog said.

Bengal was one of Sunrise's best friends. He was a Rainwing, and Sunset suspected he had a crush on Sunrise. Yet Sunrise didn't seem to care. Or notice. For someone as observant as she was, she could be kind of oblivious with other dragons.

"Bengal? Uh, can I go too?"

Tree Frog raised an eyebrow, but agreed.

A minute later, Sunset and Gecko headed to one of the Sun Pavilions, where the Rainwings had their sun time. Sunset touched down on the soft leaves, reminiscing of the times when he had taken a good scroll up here to read, ignoring the looks from other Rainwings. He could spot Bengal and Sunrise on the far side of the Sun Pavilion. Bengal told something to her, and she giggled.

Gecko and Sunset looked at each other, and Sunset knew they were thinking the same thing.

"Let's break it up," Gecko whispered to him, grinning. Sunset grinned back.

Together, they creeped towards Bengal and Sunrise, and just when Bengal leaned in, Gecko screamed, "GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU PERV!"

Sunset burst out laughing. Sunrise and Bengal stared at Gecko, gaping, Sunrise just surprised, and Bengal looking like he was about to murder her. Gecko and Sunset just stood there with wolfish grins on their faces.

"ARE YOU _CRAZY_?" Bengal yelled. Sunset felt waves of fury and embarrassment radiating off of him. For a moment, Sunset felt a little bad about what he did, but then he remembered this was his _sister_ Bengal was chasing after. So he felt better.

Sunset cast a sideways glance at Sunrise, who glanced back. As soon as he met her eyes, he knew that she thought the entire thing was hilarious too.

"I've gotta say, that was pretty funny. So why did you guys come out here?" She asked.

"Well, Mom sent me, Sunset, and you to Jade Mountain Academy for the term! We'll get to be there together!"

Sunrise gave a weak smile, clearly not excited. Sunset concentrated and probed further into her mind. _'WHAT?! I can't go there! Not now! What about my friends?Will the other dragons like us, even though we're Nightwings? There still is some tension...'_

"Relax. There might even be Nightwing teachers," Sunset said to Sunrise.

Sunrise looked at him quizzically, but then remembered Sunset's powers of emotion sensing and mind reading. Since they were twins, for some reason, the powers from the two full moons were split between them, and they even had a smaller power. Sunset could sense emotions and read minds to an extent, and Sunrise could see the future, and sense what choices would end badly and which ones wouldn't. Sunset considered that a more useful power than sensing emotions.

Gecko squealed in delight. "It's so COOL how you can do that! You know, I'm going to have to make you read Bengal's mind someday."

Sunset was pretty sure he didn't want to do that. But he wouldn't tell Gecko that.

Gecko craned her neck to look up at the sun. "Three moons! It's noon! Anything you want to do before we leave this place for a while?"

Sunrise tapped her talon against her chin. "I dunno. Smooth things out with Bengal-" She glared pointedly at the two of them. Sunset could feel she wasn't THAT angry though. "-eat lots of fruit, and say goodbye to Moonorchid."

"Shouldn't that be _Princess_ Moonorchid?" Gecko questioned.

Sunrise shrugged. "I'm pretty good friends with her. She told me I could just call her Moonorchid."

Sunrise had applied as a body guard for the princess about a year ago, but she was turned down because she was too young. But the princess had asked her why she wanted to even though she was so young, and Sunrise had replied, "For the danger! Adventure! Just like my favorite scroll, _Treasure of the Rainforest!_ " Apparently, the princess had read that scroll too, and loved it, and, according to Sunrise, became best friends. Sunset has probed her mind to find out what had actually happened, and that was pretty much what happened. Surprisingly.

"Hmm, okay, well, anything you want to do, Sunset?" Gecko turned to him.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe say goodbye to Boa?" Boa was Sunset's best friend, and was a Rainwing.

"Okay, well, you guys can go do that. I'm just gonna have my sun time. I don't know if we'll get it on Jade Mountain..." She promptly dropped to the ground.

Sunset locked eyes with his sister. "Okay...yeah. Well, bye!" She said, and flew away.

He smiled affectionately. Sisters.

Sunset looked up at the sky. About a few more hours until Jade Mountain.

He found Boa's tree hut. Surely enough, Boa was still snoring away in a hammock. Sunset face palmed. He walked over to Boa and poked him. Boa snorted and sat up. "Huh- wha? Oh. Sunset. Hey, buddy."

"Um, hi...I just came over here to tell you that I'm gonna be going to Jade Mountain Academy, and, well, I'm not gonna be back for a while...so...bye?" Sunset was not very good with goodbyes.

"Cool...I have to say, I'm gonna miss you...and your crazy stories of your family...dude, you are a funny guy. Life's gonna be kinda boring without you, y'know."

"Well, I have one more story to tell you. So, today, you know Bengal? Well, so, me and Gecko..."

The time really flew by as Boa and Sunset chatted and laughed together. Sunset didn't even realize how much time had gone by until Gecko came into Boa's tree hut. "Yo! Sunset! We've gotta go! Sunrise is waiting!"

"What? OH! Sorry, Boa! Gotta go! Bye!"

Boa smiled sadly as Sunset dashed out the leafy curtain. "Bye, Sun!"

Sunset nearly bumped into the princess(?!), who for some reason was standing with Sunrise. "Hey, Sunset!" Sunrise said cheerfully. "Guess what? Moonorchid's coming too, and I'm actually gonna be her bodyguard this time!"

More girls. "Great..."

"Oh, don't be like that! This is the PRINCESS! Yay!"

Moonorchid laughed. "Sun, you don't really have to announce I'm princess. Though I am."

Sunset looked Moonorchid up and down. She was quite pretty, with midnight black scales and silver swirls across her body, but not really Sunset's type. "So, you must be Sunset? Not bad..."

Sunset cocked his head, and probed a bit into her mind. _'Kinda cute, actually...'_

Sunset felt his face heat up. "Oh, uh- hi?" He squeaked.

Gecko hissed into his ear, "She likes you! She totally likes you!"

"Shut up," he hissed back. "So, uh, Moonorchid, you're going to Jade Mountain too?"

"Yep. You guys are gonna be stuck with me," She grinned playfully.

Was she flirting with him? Or not? WHY ARE GIRLS SO COMPLICATED? Sunset's mind was going a million miles and hour trying to figure out what she meant by that. Eventually, he knew it was pointless, and gave up. "W-well, it can't be THAT bad, right? I mean, Sunrise seems to like you, so I get the impression you're pretty cool,"

Moonorchid blushed, and Gecko gave him a thumbs up. Sunrise and Sunset both rolled their eyes at her.

In an effort to break the awkwardness, Sunset said, "Wow! Look at the time! We've better be going!" He then shot up into the air, towards Jade Mountain. The others followed.

This was sure to be one heck of an adventure.

 **So, there's your introduction to** _ **A Century Later**_ **! I hope you guys like Sunset, Sunrise, and Moonorchid, because you're going to be seeing more of them! Of course, you're going to be seeing more of YOUR characters, if you submit one. I just have a few rules for your OCs:**

 **There are hybrids allowed, but only hybrids of two species. Just make sure they aren't too overpowered.**

 **First come first serve. No exceptions, unless there is a very interesting character I want to use.**

 **I'd prefer if your dragon has a romantic interest, but if you really don't want one, that's okay.**

 **One OC per person, please.**

 **No Mary-Sues (Perfect characters) If I deem your OC to be a Mary Sue, then I won't use them.**

 **Please use the OC form below.**

 **Wow! I know that's a lot of rules, and I'm sorry for that...I don't particularly like rules. Please submit a character, be it student or teacher! PLEASE! It will make my day!**

 **OC FORM:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Crush (Optional):

Friends (Optional):

Other:


	2. Inferno and Skye

A Century Later

Chapter Two

 **THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH for submitting OCs! I'll give you an overview of the winglets now that I have students. And I'll also respond to reviews.**

 **Reviews:**

 **LongLiveThorn: I'll use your OC, but I only have two problems – I'm allowing people one OC so I can get as many people involved as possible, and your OC has a twin. So maybe they could just be an only child, or have an older/younger sibling? And also, four is a very young age. Could I change it to maybe five or six? Also, your OC is a Skywing, yet you said that she's very quiet and sweet. Now, if I know most Skywings, they aren't necessarily like that. I'll put your character in when I'm completely sure about those things. Thanks!**

 **AVC03: I'll use Scorpion. He'll be in a chapter coming up soon.**

 **UnoriginalName: Inferno sounds amazing! He's the subject of this chapter!**

 **Mysteryreader6626: That's a LOT of OCs! I might use some of them as either extra students or background characters. So thanks! And Golden will be in the next chapter!**

 **Rhodi Of The TechWings: I'm really sorry, but my Nightwing twins are already in the winglets. If you really wanted a Nightwing, you could do a Nightwing teacher, maybe? Also, about the name, (I'M SO SORRY I'M REALLY PARTICULAR ABOUT NAMES) how would dragons know about a human god? That doesn't really make sense to me.**

 **Guest: I'll use Brine, but you might have to make a few changes to his backstory. This takes place a century after the dragonets of destiny, so Tsunami and all the other dragonets of destiny are dead. Or really old. I'm not sure how long dragons live. Either way, they aren't at the school.**

 **Winglets:**

 **Jade Winglet (Main Characters) :**

 **Sunset, a male 7 year-old Nightwing, clawmate group one**

 **(open spot, Rainwing, clawmate group one)**

 **(open spot, Icewing, clawmate group two)**

 **(open spot, Mudwing, clawmate group two)**

 **(open spot, Seawing, clawmate group three)**

 **Inferno, a male 6 year-old Skywing, clawmate group three**

 **Golden, a female 5 year-old Sandwing, clawmate group three**

 **The clawmates are subject to change.**

 **Peridot Winglet (Main/Secondary Characters)**

 **Sunrise, a female 7 year-old Nightwing, clawmate group four**

 **(open spot, Rainwing, clawmate group four)**

 **(open spot, Icewing, clawmate group five)**

 **(open spot, Mudwing, clawmate group five)**

 **(open spot, Seawing, clawmate group six)**

 **(open spot, Skywing, clawmate group six)**

 **Scorpion, a 7 year-old Sandwing, clawmate group six**

 **The clawmates are subject to change.**

 **Emerald Winglet**

 **Topaz Winglet**

 **Sapphire Winglet**

 **We also have the teachers, whom I'll list here:**

 **Chill, a female 20 year-old Icewing**

 **(open spot)**

 **(open spot)**

 **I hope I didn't bore you with this inanely long author's note, and please keep reading!**

Inferno sat curled up in a ball in the cave he and his parents lived in. Most Skywings lived in caves in the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. The higher their status was, the closer they lived to the palace. Inferno's parents were high in the Skywing military, which in the Skywing Kingdom meant everything. Inferno's mother, Peregrine, was a general, and his father, Falcon, was a commander.

There were upsides and downsides to that. One the one talon, Inferno was extremely well protected and respected, but on the other talon, it meant his parents weren't home often, and there were ginormous expectations hanging above his head.

So Inferno was happy when he woke up and found the note sitting on the prey ledge. It said, _'Inferno- be back soon! Also, we signed you up for Jade Mountain Academy. It's what a lot of Skywing families are doing, with the unrest and all. It's a safe place for you, and you'll get a good education while you're at it. You leave at noon to make the trip. With love, Mom'_.

Jade Mountain Academy? Well, it was admittedly better than the Sky Kingdom. In the Sky Kingdom, there had been arguments over which sister would be a better queen, since the current queen, Queen Cloud, was getting very old and kind of cuckoo. So the Skywings either sided with Princess Swift, or Princess Eagle. And, as what usually happened with Skywings, things escalated. Fast. Inferno's parents (and Inferno) wanted nothing to do with the princess argument. But they knew if they didn't pick a side, they'd die quicker than if they did pick a side. So, in an effort to keep their position, they chose the princess most of their superiors in the military picked, Princess Swift. Which meant Inferno was associated with her side, and now a target for the supporters for Princess Eagle. And they didn't want their only child a target.

Inferno knew his parents were worried that the princess argument would turn into something like the Sandwing Succession War about a century ago. And no one wanted that. Peregrine and Falcon were trying to convince their military superiors to use the military's force to stop some of the riots. They knew it was a dangerous mission, but Peregrine and Falcon were loyal to the Sky Kingdom, and would do anything to save her. This was something Inferno respected, and tried his hardest to be like them.

Inferno peeked his head out of the cave. The sun was in the sky, indicating a few hours from noon. He tried to think if there was anything he wanted to do in that time. Hmm...there was Skye. Yes, he would go visit Skye. Skye was Inferno's best friend, and rival. Skye and Inferno raced together frequently in the re-purposed arena. Instead of death matches being held there, races were held there. Inferno's parents supported his racing career, especially Peregrine, her being a racer in the adult category in her spare time. In the dragonet category, Inferno was in second, while Skye was in first. But instead of hating each other, they got to know each other, and eventually became good friends.

Inferno spread his gold-accented wings. In general, he was a dark red color, but he had gold streaking his wings, and black spikes and talons, and with dark blue eyes. His father joked that he would get all the ladies when he was older. Inferno just rolled his eyes.

He soared above the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, taking in the scenery he knew he would miss. The breathtaking view of the world from above, the exhilarating feeling of being above the tops of the mountains themselves, the cool mist of clouds.

Inferno could withstand more cold than the average Skywing could (which was a lot), because of his extra fire. He didn't burn people, but he was warm to the touch. This was handy when he wanted to fly very high.

He spied the arena, and touched down on the race track, where as usual, Skye was practicing.

"Come on...push!" He heard her mutter to herself.

Skye was a relatively pretty dragon, with a pale red coloring and sky blue eyes. Inferno assumed that was where she got her name from, but Skye insisted that her parents just weren't creative.

"Skye! Anybody home?" He yelled.

"Oh, sorry!" She turned to look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, due to, y'know, the riots, my parents are sending me to Jade Mountain Academy. They don't want me to be killed in the crossfire, I guess." Inferno shrugged nonchalantly.

Skye stared at him. "WHAT?! My favorite friend and racing partner is going to LEAVE?!" She grabbed him by his shoulders and started to shake him violently. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Look, it wasn't my idea, but maybe you could ask your parents to come too?"

She shook her head. "Uh uh. They aren't going to let me. You see, my parents are kind of like those really old, stiff dragons. They don't really like dragons from other tribes. It's just kind of a belief that runs in my family. I, of course, don't share it."

Inferno bit his lip, wondering what he could do for his friend. Hmm...Jade Mountain Academy wouldn't turn down a student, even if they weren't registered, right...?

"I have an idea, but...on a scale of one to ten, one being the least, how much do you think your parents care about you?"

She raised an eyebrow, but answered anyway. "Umm...I dunno...maybe a three? I have like, five siblings, so they're always busy with one of the other ones."

"Good. Then..." Inferno glanced up at the sky. Sure enough, the sun was smack dab in the middle. "How would you like to be a runaway?"

Skye blinked. "Runaway? Uh..." She then shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

They grinned at each other, and then spread their wings and flew towards Jade Mountain.

 **So...thanks to mysteryreader6626, (LOTS OF THANKS) this story actually has a plot now! Yay! So, you know what I said about Skye's parents not liking the other tribes? Well, that's going to play a MAJOR part in the story...**

 **By the way, I have a forum! It's called Rise of the Dragonets, and Dave (My RP friend) and I need more people to roleplay! The link is below!**

forum/Rise-of-the-Dragonets/180183/

 **Dave (DragonsAndGraveyards) also has a really cool forum, where you can ask WOF characters questions. In the forum, you can also ask Sunset and Sunrise questions, so...go there to ask them lots of questions! The link is below!**

forum/Ask-Pyrrhia-The-Forum/180202/

 **To introduce the idea of my newly formed plot, (THANKS AGAIN mysteryreader6626!) I'll give you a hint of what's to come!**

Meanwhile, hidden deep within the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, a group of dragons was having a discussion.

"What do you mean attack?" A dragon said.

Another dragon slammed his fist on the ground as for emphasis. "We attack! Take Jade Mountain by storm! It's just a bunch of dragonets and low-life teachers who have nothing better to do anyway,"

"No," A slithery voice argued. "We observe, then strike. Scare them. Then we kill."

"Kill?" The first dragon echoed. "They're just dragonets!"

"Yes, but if we kill them, it's for the greater good. Once they're dead, their parents will turn on members of the different tribes. Their former enemies. And if I know Pyrrhia, that will start another war. Which is what we want, is it not?"

"True," The second dragon admitted. "And then you promise things will go back to the old ways?"

The third dragon grinned devilishly. "I promise. If all goes according to plan, we will be the new rulers of Pyrrhia."

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Hey, I still need some OCs! If you've already submitted one, then ignore this message. But if you're a new reader who hasn't submitted one yet for whatever reason, read the following message!**

 **I just have a few rules for your OCs:**

 **There are hybrids allowed, but only hybrids of two species. Just make sure they aren't too overpowered.**

 **First come first serve. No exceptions, unless there is a very interesting character I want to use.**

 **I'd prefer if your dragon has a romantic interest, but if you really don't want one, that's okay.**

 **One OC per person, please.**

 **No Mary-Sues (Perfect characters) If I deem your OC to be a Mary Sue, then I won't use them.**

 **Please use the OC form below.**

 **Wow! I know that's a lot of rules, and I'm sorry for that...I don't particularly like rules. Please submit a character, be it student or teacher! PLEASE! It will make my day!**

 **OC FORM:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Crush (Optional):

Friends (Optional):

Other:


	3. Garnet and River

A Century Later

Chapter Three

 **So this is probably going to be the last chapter with character backstory. It'll be focusing on Garnet, a teacher! I've been working on deciding on which OCs to use, since I've gotten around THIRTY, probably more(!). First I'll respond to reviews, and then I'll give you a winglet overview and which OCs I'm using. Just so you know, I'm probably going to focus on the dragon in the Jade winglet the most, so...yeah.**

 **Katiejax117: Yeah, I did get your OC, but as I said above, I got like, thirty OCs, so there's no guarantee she'll be in the story...sorry!**

 **Starsalight: I really like Treasure, and it's always fun to have someone who's a matchmaker!**

 **GreaterFlight: I'll use her, but as a warning, teachers don't play a big part in the story.**

 **Matthew: I'm sorry, but I'm not going to use any animus dragons, they're just too overpowered. And the fact that she has a talisman makes her even MORE overpowered.**

 **Day Fury Queen: I'm SO SO SO SO very sorry, but the Nightwing spots are already filled. :'(**

 **Guest: I already have Skywing spots filled, sorry!**

 **thefirethatcaughtyou: AGHHH I want to use Hibiscus, but...Rainwing spots filled...maybe you could make her a Rain/Sea hybrid, since I can put her in the Seawing spot? SO SO SO SO very sorry! Besides, if you're a Seawing hybrid, you can be clawmates with my best friend XD**

 **Mango: Umm...the parrot that speaks dragon and can know what its owner is thinking is too much.**

 **Mysteryreader6626: So, I'm using Tear, Golden, and Garnet. The thing is, I moved Golden from Jade to Peridot. I really wanted to use Treasure, so I figured since you had more OCs than others I might move them to Peridot. They'll still be in the story, though. And Tear is in Jade.**

 **WolfFrostTheMighty: I'll try to use one of your characters! Though I'm going to replace their friends (which are all your OCs) with dragons that are in the story, if that's okay. I'm going to use Shard.**

 **Midnightsoul Of Shadowclan: Yes! I can really see myself using her! Besides, who DOESN'T like Sunset, and who DOESN'T want to be friends with Skye? XD!**

 **Winglets:**

 **Jade Winglet (Main Characters) :**

 **Sunset, a male 7 year-old Nightwing, clawmate group one**

 **Shadowsnake, a female 7 year-old Rainwing, clawmate group one**

 **Shard, a female 8 year-old Icewing, clawmate group two**

 **Topaz, a female 7 year-old Mudwing, clawmate group two**

 **Tear, a female 5 year-old Seawing, clawmate group three**

 **Inferno, a male 6 year-old Skywing, clawmate group three**

 **Treasure, a female 5 year-old Sandwing, clawmate group three**

 **The clawmates are subject to change.**

 **Peridot Winglet (Main/Secondary Characters)**

 **Sunrise, a female 7 year-old Nightwing, clawmate group four**

 **Moonorchid, a female 7 year-old Rainwing, clawmate group four**

 **Crystal, a female 7 year-old Icewing, clawmate group five**

 **Reed, a male 7 year-old Mudwing, clawmate group five**

 **Current, a male 5 year-old Seawing, clawmate group six**

 **Ansedine, a female 9 year-old Skywing, clawmate group six**

 **Scorpion, a male 7 year-old Sandwing, clawmate group six**

 **And then there's Skye, whose issue I will sort out in this chapter. Poor Skye!**

 **The clawmates are subject to change.**

 **Emerald Winglet**

 **Topaz Winglet**

 **Sapphire Winglet**

 **We also have the teachers, whom I'll list here:**

 **Chill, a female 20 year-old Icewing**

 **Opal, a female 25 year-old Skywing**

 **Brine, a male 22 year-old Seawing**

 **Navyback, a male 27 year-old Nightwing**

 **Garnet, a female 30 year-old Skywing**

 **River, a male 19 year-old Mudwing**

 **I hope I didn't bore you with this inanely long author's note, and please keep reading!**

"She wants ME?" Garnet echoed. She couldn't believe the future queen wanted to talk to HER.

"Yes. Princess Swift says she has...an important job for you," the guard responded.

"I'm coming!" Garnet hurried into the throne room. Queen Cloud was locked away in her room, muttering to herself and being delusional, as always.

Princess Eagle and Princess Swift decided to split the throne room in half. They had the Skywing Palace Guards build a wall in the middle. A sound-proof wall.

Garnet supported Princess Swift, of course. She was the logical choice for a queen. Smart, strong, pretty, and loyal to her people. Princess Eagle, on the other talon, was a bumbling fool who couldn't stay put for long.

Garnet had been moving up the ranks, earning the princess's trust, in hopes of one day becoming an adviser to her. And the news that Princess Swift had an important job for her...well, that was a good sign, right?

In front of her, Princess Swift sat on one of the nicest spare thrones the Skywing treasury had. The princesses decided to put the Queen's throne in the treasury, so no one would get it.

The throne was a beautiful red color, that faded into orange at the bottom. Along the edges of the throne, there was gold trim. This must have been the work of a very fine craftsdragon, and Garnet thought the princess deserved every inch of it.

"My princess, I heard I was summoned. What do you need of me?" Garnet asked.

"Well, I have an idea. There's plenty of impressionable young Skywings at Jade Mountain Academy, right?" Princess Swift twirled a solid gold tiara in her fingers.

Garnet nodded. "From what I hear, yes."

"And these young Skywings all come back to their parents, right? And some teach younger siblings what they've learned?"

Garnet nodded again.

"I'd like to send one of my followers to be a teacher there. On behalf of the Skywing queen, which for the moment, is me. And you, Garnet, are one of my most loyal followers."

Garnet beamed at this unexpected compliment. "Thank you so much, my princess. I would be happy to teach there for you."

"Good. You'll teach history, and be sure to mention me as much as possible, in the best ways possible."

"Of course. I wouldn't do anything else. Is there anything other you wish of me?"

"Hmm..." The princess twirled her tiara. "See if there's any Skywing teachers. Be sure to tell them, too."

"As you wish." Garnet said, and bowed.

"You are now dismissed," Princess Swift said.

Garnet left the throne room, and couldn't believe her luck. An important job for Princess Swift? She couldn't believe her luck! If this went well, Garnet was SURE she'd have a chance at being made adviser.

The only downside to the job was...dragonets. Garnet didn't have any of her own, and had no idea how to control them. Maybe she could get help from one of the other teachers? She hoped she could.

Garnet walked towards the edge of the Sky Palace, spread her wings, and flew toward Jade Mountain.

It wasn't a long flight, and she got there in about ten minutes. She touched down on a ledge outside of a large cave's mouth. There was a banner adorned with pretty flowers above the entrance saying in big, bright letters, "WELCOME TO JADE MOUNTAIN ACADEMY!"

There was also a small chalkboard hanging below the banner that said, "Welcome, new students and teachers! If you're a student, head to the Registration Cave. If you're a teacher, head to the Teacher's Cave."

Garnet wandered inside, looking for a sign that said "Teacher's Cave". A few feet down, on another small chalkboard, there were the words.

She headed in, and saw a few sitting spaces around multiple stone desks. There were a few teachers already there, either preparing lessons or chatting.

Garnet saw an Icewing, who was preparing a lesson, a Nightwing, who was chatting with a Seawing, the Seawing, who was chatting to the Nightwing, and a fellow Skywing, observing the others, like Garnet herself was doing.

Garnet decided to talk to the Skywing. "Excuse me," She said, walking up to her, "Do you know where the new teachers register?"

The Skywing looked up at her. "Two caves down the hall on your left. Another Skywing? At least there'll be someone competent in this school."

"Yeah. Princess Swift, the future queen, sent me. I'm Garnet."

"I'm Fire Opal. But I go by Opal." Opal frowned. "I thought there were two princesses?"

"There are, but Princess Swift is the best choice. She's logical, brave, and loyal to her people, while Princess Eagle-" Garnet wrinkled her nose in disgust. "-is a foolish airhead who always seems to be coming in and out of the Kingdom."

"Ah. But isn't Princess Eagle the oldest?" Opal asked.

Garnet bit her lip, unsure of what to say. "Yes, but whoever gets the throne is the one who kills the queen. But they're both waiting it out, because Queen Cloud will most likely die very soon, and it saves the princesses a lot of trouble. Apparently they were close as siblings, and since they didn't want to kill each other, they agreed whoever won over the majority of the Sky Kingdom would be queen. I think that is fair, and I believe Princess Swift is the one to go with."

"Hmm. I don't think I'll side just yet, but I'll keep that in mind. Meanwhile, you really should register."

"Okay, well, for when you get back to the Sky Kingdom, I'd think about it," Garnet said, exiting the Teacher's Cave and following Opal's directions. "Second cave to your left...," she muttered, looking for the Registration Cave. "Ah! There it is,"

Garnet entered, where a young-looking Mudwing, with amber eyes and a shimmering topaz coloring, was helping students register. "You're...uh...Ansedine?"

A young Skywing was registering. One of her pupils. She had pale red scales, almost pink, and bright blue eyes. "Uh...no...actually, um, my parents didn't register me...Inferno, you explain!" She shoved another young Skywing in front of her.

"Ah, jeez, Skye...well...I'm Inferno, and, um, Skye and I are really good friends, and-"

A Sandwing with gradient coral scales who had been filling out a form suddenly looked up. "Like, reeeally good friends? Dating?"

Inferno, whose scales were a dark red in contrast to Skye's, looked appalled. "Uh...no? Um, not that I know of?"

"Oh...okay, then...I'm Treasure," the Sandwing said cheerfully.

"Well, Treasure, I would love to get to know you, but I'M KIND OF IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING," Inferno's voice rose.

"Oh. Sorry," Treasure said sheepishly. "I'll just go back to what I was doing..."

Inferno cleared his throat. "What I was saying was that Skye and I are really good friends, and we didn't want to be apart from each other for so long. Her parents are really strict about tribal boundaries and all, but Skye doesn't really care, and when my parents signed me up, I figured maybe we could come together? Like, you could just take her in? Maybe?"

The Mudwing laughed, and smiled at them, his eyes sparkling with fondness. "Look, Inferno, I really wish I could, because I did something like this with one of my sisters a while back, and I know how you feel. But quite a bit of planning goes into Jade Mountain, y'know? We have spots that are already full, so we have no winglet to put her in. And if we were just to add her to a winglet, then the other dragonets would want their friends in their group, and etcetera. So that just wouldn't work out."

"Oh," Inferno and Skye said simultaneously. They sighed. "Are you sure you couldn't do anything? What if...you created another winglet?" Inferno asked hopefully.

"Another winglet? That's a big demand, Inferno. I...I really have to talk to the other teachers about this. In the meantime, Inferno, you get registered, and Skye, you can stay here with him until I get this figured out. Inferno, you're in the Jade Winglet, and I'll set up an extra sleeping spot for Skye. Good?"

Inferno and Skye smiled slightly. "Good."

"Now, go do that. Next in line?" The Mudwing asked, gesturing to Garnet.

"That'd be me." She stepped forward. "I'm Garnet, a new teacher, here on the behalf of Princess Swift of the Skywings? The most likely future queen?"

"The future queen?" The Mudwing blinked his amber eyes. "Wow. Important stuff. Here's the registration scroll." He dug around in a large bag, and handed her a scroll and a bottle of ink. "I'm River, by the way. Nice to meet you, Garnet! I can show you around, if you want," He said, grinning.

Taken a little aback by his kindness, she smiled a bit. "Um...sure, I guess..."

"Great! After I finish registering students. There's still a lot more..." River looked at his scroll and sighed.

Garnet smirked. "The downsides of being a teacher."

"Yep. Well, I'm good with dragonets, seeing I have about five younger siblings...I just hope the students like me..." He sighed again.

Garnet cocked her head. "Why wouldn't they? You're VERY friendly, you're young, I'm sure they'll like you."

He smiled. "Well, if it's coming from you, it must be true."

"Why?" She asked quizzically.

River shrugged. "I dunno. You look like a trustworthy dragon."

Appearances can be deceiving. "I don't know...but whatever you say..."

He was about to respond, but Treasure came up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, Mr. River? I finished filling out the form," She held out the scroll to River.

"Thanks, Treasure! Your clawmates are Tear, a Seawing, and Inferno, the Skywing you just saw with Skye."

Treasure grinned, showing most of her teeth. "Good. Inferno Plus Skye is a GO!" She then ran out of the Registration Cave, River calling after her, "You're in the Peridot Winglet! And...ah, it's lost..."

Garnet snickered. "And you say you're good with kids."

River blushed. "Shut up."

 **OHMIGOD SO MANY SHIPS! SQUEE! I know I already ship Inferno/Skye and Garnet/River. I dunno about you. I think I just ship too many things XD**

 **So I'm INSANELY SORRY if I didn't use your OC, but I hope you understand that I couldn't use all of them! And to the people with the OCs I did use, I hope you know I can't focus on all of them. I'm most likely going to alternate between the two winglets, like next chapter focusing on Jade, chapter after the next chapter focusing on Peridot, and maybe throw in a teacher chapter here and there. Our main characters, the ones with POVS, are...**

 **Sunset, Sunrise (maybe), Inferno, Skye (maybe), Treasure (maybe), Shadowsnake (maybe), Golden (maybe), Topaz (maybe) I know that's a lot of maybes, I still haven't decided yet XD**

 **So the SYOC thing is now closed! Enjoy the story, my fellow FanWings!**

 **But before we go, we'll check on our favorite extremely sinister group of dragons...**

"What about a spy?" The first dragon said out of the blue.

The other two turned to the first dragon. The second dragon knit their eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what if we sent in a teacher or student, and had them report to us, so we could get information on who the teachers are, who the students are, who the weakest student is, if the teachers would be any help in an attack, you know?"

"No." A slithery voice said firmly. "There are Nightwing telepaths there. If they suspected anything, our cover would be blown. Here's what we're going to do-" They stopped abruptly. "I feel like I'm being watched. Meeting adjourned!"

 **Oops...sorry...well, suspense, I guess? Hehe...**

 **So, who's your favorite student and/or teacher so far? Who do YOU ship? Tell me in the reviews! PLEASE!**


	4. AN

p style="text-align: center;"strongA Century Later/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongAuthor's Note/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSo, I'm really sorry to say this, embut/em A Century Later is officially discontinued, starting after you read this Author's Note. It was really going nowhere, and I didn't even have a plot yet, so...yeah. However, I have a NEW SYOC story that actually emhas /ema plot, called Cinder Waking, so go check that out! You can submit as many OCs as you like for that one! If you have one main OC that you submitted here or an OC that you want to submit to Cinder Waking, then go copy and paste it from the reviews, and then review it to Cinder Waking! Yay! Problem solved! GO LOOK AT CW RIGHT NOW!/strong/p 


End file.
